Don't Worry so Much
by Grimm2
Summary: Lithuania is visiting Poland. Poland is showing Lithuania a cute skirt, but Lithuania is too busy worrying about Poland to pay much attention, so Poland resorts to better measures. Oneshot.


"Aw! C'mon Liet! isn't it like, totally cute?"

"I-it's fine I guess, but shouldn't you be focusing on something else?" Lithuania tried to get Poland to see reason. "Like are you prepared for if R-Russia tries something again?" Lithuania asked worried.

Poland pouted and twisted from side to side, making the skirt he was holding swish back and forth. He'd wanted to show off the skirt he'd bought to Liet, but Liet, apparently, wasn't paying attention to it. He was too busy worrying... And to top it off Poland so totally didn't get to see him enough anymore. It was like, so that stupid _Russia's_ fault of course.

Lithuania fidgeted. It was always so hard to tell what Poland was thinking, if he was even thinking at all, or taking what he'd said serious.

"Liet..."

Lithuania snapped out of his thoughts.

"You know I can totes take care of myself."

"Uh..." was Lithuania's only response.

"Tch! You like, worry too much! Your hair's so gonna turn gray, y'know!"

"Wha-!" Lithuania asked, shocked, bringing a hand up to his hair.

"I'll take your mind off that stupid _Russia_ and all that dumb worrying." Poland muttered under his breath,

"BRB, Liet~" He sang and left Lithuania alone in the living room.

Lithuania sighed deeply and sank further into the couch.

Poland was so impulsive! Just look at that 'conversation' they just had. Someone had to look after him, right? And it wasn't exactly typical for a guy to buy skirts just because he thought they were cute was it? Resting his face in his hands he looked around Poland's living room.

it was true that it'd been a while since he'd last been at Poland's place. The paint was still a warm beige, but the furniture in the small room was different. The couch, (which had been beige previously) was a dark brown and was made out of some sort of soft material. There was a wooden table with glass top in front of the couch, and two small side tables in the room, both made out of a smooth dark wood. The one that was pushed up against the side of the couch had a small drawer and some CDs laying on it. The other one was pressed up against a wall and had a white lamp, with a red flower painted on it.

It was... very clean and contemporary looking... Very different from how Lithuania had last seen it. When it'd been a mess of colors and different styles of furniture. With a shock Lithuania realized that the room was actually pretty relaxing.

"Liet~"

The quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts."Yes?" He asked, turning to see Poland peeking out from behind the door to the living room.

Poland held back a blush. "Is it still cute?" He asked and stepped out from behind the door to the living room.

Lithuania's mouth fell open and he couldn't think for a second. And then it all came rushing at him.

Poland stood there, still wearing the plain long-sleeved white shirt and his studded black boots, but instead of the black skinny jeans he'd been wearing what was in place of it was the skirt that he'd been showing him earlier. It was red and black plaid. It was mid thigh length. And it was small. But most important was that _Poland_ was wearing it.

Lithuania blushed like crazy. "W-what are you wearing!" he cried out confused and feeling horribly embarrassed. Not to mention Lithuania didn't really think it was the _skirt_ that looked cute. And _cute _wasn't really the right word. He pulled his eyes away from Poland's thighs.

"Just w- wh-...I-I- You-!" Lithuania stuttered and couldn't get out a coherent thought.

"Well? Do you like, still think it's cute?"

"I-I...Why are you wearing that!" He couldn't think straight.

"I totes asked you first Liet!" Poland said. "OMG I won't, like, answer you until you answer me first." Poland nervously twirled a strand of hair between his fingers and rocked back and forth on his feet, making the skirt flutter and drawing Lithuania's eyes back to it, distracting him and making his heart flip.

Lithuania choked a little. "I-Its nice." He looked down at his lap.

"You like it?"

"W-why would I l-like it?" Lithuania coughed into his hand and tried to regain his composure. He risked looking up.

Poland was a bit closer to him. His cheeks were a pretty pink, but right then Lithuania thought what he'd said might have been a mistake, because he noticed Poland's eyes had changed from when they had first been coy to determined.

Poland kept a steady gaze on him as he moved around the table and Lithuania felt like he couldn't look away if he tried. The skirt _really_ did suite him. Poland sat down next to him and he stiffened apprehensively. Seeing this, Poland grinned and bumped one of his knees against Lithuania's. Lithuania's face just got redder from the close proximity. The skirt settled and slid up, revealing more thigh.

"I don't know~... Maybe cause ," Here Poland paused to cross his legs showing even more. "You -"

"Could you put some pants on?" Lithuania interrupted.

"...Why?"

"...It's distracting." Lithuania answered after a moment.

And much too flattering. And cute. And kind of hot... A voice in Lithuania's head helpfully supplied. Lithuania fiddled with his hands. The longer Poland wore that- _that_, the more flustered and un composed he became.

Poland smiled, his eyes shined. He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided on taking action instead. He quickly. before Lithuania could say anything, moved so that he sat in his lap, a leg on either side of Lithuania, straddling him. He moved his hands to Lithuania's shoulders and gently ran his hands back and forth over them. Lithuania was shocked, his eyes went wide and his face flushed, his ears were burning.

"Do you like, still want me to 'put some pants on?'" Poland teased.

The skin on Lithuania's shoulder's tingled where Poland touched him through his shirt. Lithuania sucked in a sharp breath, his mind spinning. Poland had flirted with him before, but he'd thought he was just being, well, _Poland_.

A-and it was true that they'd done a-a bit of other _stuff._ But that was when they'd been drunk! He barely remembered, he lied to himself, his face aglow , remembering how it had felt before.

"Yes!" Lithuania managed to blurt out with his mind spiraling out of control.

"Are you totally sure~?" Poland said, pulling himself farther up on Lithuania's lap, and pushed his lips on his.

Lithuania gasped and Poland deepened the kiss. Lithuania's brain was two minutes behind as his body reacted first and leaned into it. Poland took this as an ok to go further, his own cheeks heated up. He tentatively licked Lithuania's bottom lip and was delighted when Lithuania sighed into his touch.

At first Poland had closed his eyes but now he opened them so that he could sneak a peek at his partner. _He is SO cute~ _Poland thought, closing his eyes again and involuntarily letting out a small noise.

Lithuania woke up a little from his daze, surprised by the sound of his own sigh. But he was shocked awake when he heard Poland go "Mmn~" against his lips

When he heard Poland it made a shudder go down his spine, and his hands moved of their own accord, placing themselves on his hips, encouraging Poland to rock against him. They were so close together, their chests brushing against each other. That must have been why Lithuania thought it had gotten so warm. His lips parted and Poland cupped his face, slipping his tongue into Lithuania's hot mouth.

"Mn. Nngh~" Lithuania said, feeling his want grow. The kiss wasn't as sweet as before, and it was rougher. _Oh screw it..._ Lithuania thought, giving up on resisting. He knew he'd just dread about it later, but it felt so good right now.

After giving up, he abruptly scooted forward to sit on the edge of the couch so that he could pull Poland all the way against him.

Poland trembled when Lithuania's hands brushed his bare thighs and then pulled him close. But when Poland realized that Lithuania wanted him to wrap his legs around him, he frowned. This was nice. _Very_ nice. But this wasn't exactly what Poland had been aiming for.

He pulled out from the kiss and then almost laughed.

_His face is so red! Totally cut- ah, well maybe not so much cute with that look he's giving me. Hot to the max. How does he ,like, not know that he looks like SO irresistible when he makes that face? _

Lithuania panted, breathless when Poland pulled away from the kiss. And then he lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Did Poland really just have to look at him when- when they had just been...?

_Oh god._ Lithuania thought, _this is so embarrassing! _His heart was pounding and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight, but he still had the mind to feel embarrassed when being stared at by the person who seconds earlier had been licking and groaning inside of his mouth. He throbbed and pushed his face into Poland's neck to hide from his view. He whimpered and shuddered from the sudden lack of touch affecting him.

Poland carefully slid off his lap, feet tentatively touching the floor, his skirt fluttering. Lithuania had been so uh, distracted that he'd almost forgotten about it. It was an odd sight to see a guy wearing a skirt with a look so filled with intent.

Poland methodically took a few steps over to the side table and took a peek into the drawer. A grin flashed over his face and he thought, _Good~_ turning to look at Lithuania who was red faced, with a glint in his eye.

Lithuania swallowed. That look was making him nervous. But also _excited. _Poland left the drawer hanging open and without warning pounced on Lithuania.

Lithuania gasped and was pushed onto his back, into the soft material of the couch. For the first time since they'd started kissing Poland broke the silence.

"Do you like this, Liet?" He said with a smirking smile.

Poland laid on top of Lithuania and explored his mouth with his tongue as one of his hands traveled down and palmed Lithuania's growing erection.

"G-Gah!" Lithuania choked out, his hips bucking into Poland's hand.

"Like, what's that?" Poland asked against Lithuania's lips, enjoying every second of this, and rubbed him more.

Lithuania was gasping out breaths and thrusting into Poland's hand, his mind fuzzy, but he managed to gasp out, "I-It's very n-n-nice! Nn! Ahh~!"

He let out a whimpering moan, and couldn't hold back his noises anymore.

Poland groaned and attached his mouth to Lithuania's neck, pulling the ample flesh into his mouth and sucking it. The sounds Lithuania was making were turning him on so much. Poland removed his hand in favor of grinding against him instead.

Lithuania, noticing Poland moving more frenzied than before, decided on doing something of his own while Poland was distracted. Lithuania slipped a leg between Poland's and grabbed his hips, grinding Poland against his thigh.

Poland let out a noise going "AANGH!" loudly and twisted his fingers into Lithuania's button up shirt, eyes closed tightly.

Lithuania bit his lip and continued moving against Poland vigorously. He'd forgotten that Poland was so loud. He was comparatively quiet, but if he remembered right, Poland had managed to get a scream out of him before one of those rare occasions they'd been drunk together.

Lithuania softly moaned, and let his hands wander down to grasp Poland's skirt clad bottom. Poland wiggled and pulled himself up onto his elbows and with hazed eyes , tussled hair and a grin, looked down at him.

"I am so topping first. But then it's your turn, kay." He said sending Lithuania's heart pounding. "Cause you know I can so totally make you feel good." Poland murmured as he pecked him on the lips.

_T-T-Topping? I-I hadn't even thought of that! U-Uh, is that really okay? Wait he said first and then I would...? A-At least it's fair, right? That makes it okay? Does it? I h-have no idea. _Lithuania's mind spiraled off in confusion.

Poland unbuttoned one of the buttons on Lithuania's shirt. "Off." Lithuania gladly obliged and helped him shed his shirt. It was tossed aside on the floor and forgotten about. Lithuania, as best as he could while he was being pinned down, tugged on Poland's shirt. That was discarded too. Poland went to work on Lithuania's belt.

Both of them felt lightheaded and dizzy, and need_._

Poland lifted his body up and pulled on Lithuania's pants. Taking the cue Lithuania pulled off his pants, his cheeks turning red.

Poland lifted a hand to the waistband of his skirt, but was surprised when Lithuania put a hand over his, stopping him. He shot a questioning look at him.

"K-Keep it on." Lithuania said, his face flaming red.

Poland stifled a giggle, but his body shook. Which did something interesting considering the position they were in.

Lithuania was quite a sight. Poland took a moment to admire him . The way he was spread out on the couch with only his navy boxers. His soft hair all splayed out like a halo, with that sweet face all blushing from desire.

"Kay..." Poland sighed happily and kissed him lightly. Lithuania craned up to try and kiss him more, but Poland lifted away and swung himself to his feet, so that he was standing next to the couch. Lithuania trembled, his body impatient.

Poland lifted his hands under his skirt and shimmied out of his underwear, dropping them to the floor. Lithuania was slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to see what kind of underwear Poland had been wearing. (He'd wondered a little if he even was wearing anything under that skirt.) But he wasn't that disappointed, because in the next moment Poland moved himself in between Lithuania's legs and pulled down his boxers.

Lithuania swallowed heavily, but could not have prepared himself for the next moment when Poland took him into his mouth. All he could do was gasp over and over again.

Poland pulled his mouth off of him after what seemed too short of a time. His member was slick with saliva.

Satisfied that his partner was fully aroused and too turned on to be embarrassed, Poland pulled Lithuania's boxers all the way off and leaned over him to reach into the side table's ajar drawer. He pulled out a little petal-pink bottle with a screw-on cap.

"Come here." Lithuania interrupted him and wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"NNngh~!" Poland moaned and undid the cap on the bottle above Lithuania's head as he kissed him. He poured some of the liquid onto his hand and reached down and slicked himself.

He felt Lithuania swallow and let one of his own hands trail down where he hesitated before stroking him, making Poland gasp and aggressively take over the kiss, while Lithuania touched him.

Lithuania blushed as he gently stroked Poland. Up and down. He slicked his member with the sweet scented lube that Poland had gotten out of the table's drawer. (...That he'd gotten out of the table that was in the _living room_...Lithuania had some questions for Poland about the proper place for things after they- after they were done.)

He trailed his hand up, squeezing slightly, and experimentally rubbed his thumb over the tip.

"L-LIET!" Poland cried out throwing his head back. "W-Wait." Poland gasped, trying to control himself." Like, n-not yet..." he breathed out.

Poland took his hand, still slick from the lube, and slipped a finger inside Lithuania. Lithuania choked and took deep shuddering breaths as Poland moved his finger around, trying to relax. Poland poked and prodded, he moved his finger all around , and took notice when Lithuania sucked in a breath when he brushed against a certain spot.

Wanting to see if he'd get the same reaction Poland slipped in another finger and before Lithuania could tense up he pressed against that same spot eliciting a gasp and had Lithuania unconsciously widening and shifting his legs, trying to get the most pleasure. Liking what he saw, Poland rocked his fingers in and out, either brushing, prodding, or rubbing that spot each time.

He affectionately kissed the inside of Lithuania's thigh.

Meanwhile, Lithuania's heart pounded and he swore that every time Poland touched him there, he- he- he just felt like he was gonna lose it.

"Nnngh..." His toes curled and his back arched as Poland hit him particularly well. His fingers clung to the couch cushions for dear life.

Poland pushed in a third finger and after a few more moments of enjoying seeing Lithuania tremble and clench his fists, he decided he'd prepared Lithuania well enough.

With his free hand he held up his skirt and then pulled his fingers out. Lithuania whimpered at the sudden loss , but then felt Poland slowly press himself inside.

"O-oh..." Poland said, and scooted himself closer.

He pressed farther in as he lifted Lithuania's bottom half onto his lap. Lithuania breathed heavily, he'd never seen Poland look so ... so dominating before. The skirt rubbed pleasantly against their skin, making them more sensitive.

Poland couldn't think at first. Lithuania was _so_ tight and warm around him.

"O-oh. Ah! G-god...!" Lithuania suddenly cried out teary-eyed and shifted his hands from he couch to grab onto Poland's hips as he hit that certain spot hard.

Poland moaned loudly and rocked harder. He knew the both of them weren't likely to last very long. He kept up a steady rhythm. And god, how he loved to see Lithuania like this. Red faced and spread out tussled hair, looking up at him through lidded eyes.

The steady rhythm was driving Lithuania crazy. When his gasps suddenly got quieter and he started feeling his mind dizzy he knew he was gone.

He wrapped his arms around Poland's shoulders, bringing him close and choked out, " P-Poland, I-I can't hold on a-any longer...!" His voice broke.

Poland pressed a kiss on him, and reached down to stroke him. Lithuania climaxed, his body tightening. Poland felt his own release come on as Lithuania's body squeezed him. He rode his orgasm out with slow thrusts, and at the end he collapsed on top of Lithuania who'd gone limp.

For the moment they just wrapped their arms around each other, their sticky chests pressing together and drowsed off. Before slipping asleep, Poland lazily thought that he wouldn't be able to wear this skirt again. It was too stained. strangely, he wasn't upset by it...

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright and sunny, but the weather was cold with a frigid wind.<p>

Latvia wandered up the frozen dirt path to Poland's house anxiously. He considered just turning back around, but then he shuddered, remembering earlier yesterday.

_"Latvia~? Where's Lithuania?" Russia asked cheerfully._

_"A-ah! W-well d-don't you- I m-mean I-I really I'm n-not-"_

_"Ahaha, you are so funny, Latvia. Why don't you just spit it out, da?" Russia laughed and pressed down on Latvia's head. _

_"y-yes, sir." Latvia trembled. "I-I think he went to P-Poland's"_

_"Poland's..." Russia repeated, his face going dark and he pressed down on Latvia's head so hard that he cringed. _

_Looking down at him, Russia said," Why don't you retrieve him for me, comrade?" _

_Latvia stared fearfully up at Russia, knowing he didn't have a choice._

_"Y- yes, sir..." He said resigned. _

_"Good!" Russia said brightly, smiling. _

_As he walked away his thick boots thudded against the floor. "I need to check on Estonia now and see how he's doing~" He said almost idly leaving Latvia alone, trembling in the hallway. _

I-I guess I'll be going alone... _Latvia thought._

Shivering, Latvia raised a skinny arm and knocked on the door. He was met with silence. _A-am I too early? Maybe L-Lithuania already left. _Latvia thought and then checked his watch. _9:26 a.m... H-he should still be here... _Latvia knocked again. To his surprise the door cracked open.

Startled, he jumped and then froze in place. After a few seconds, he realized the door hadn't been closed -or locked- and it'd just been him who'd pushed the door open.

"U-uh, hello?" Latvia called, poking his head around the door. "M-Mr. Poland? Lithuania?" He called again and ventured inside.

He was only standing just inside the house when he heard a noise from the next room over. Normally he would have ran away, but he kept in mind that he'd only be running back to Russia. Without Lithuania.

So he gulped and fearfully walked through the front room and into the kitchen, saying "E-excuse me." quietly.

Latvia blinked and flushed when he saw a half naked woman standing by the counter with her back turned to him. The skin on her back was smooth and fair. A plaid skirt comfortably hugged her hips and had mysterious stains on it. her short blonde hair shifted over her shoulders as she bent over the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Latvia stumbled backward out of the room without her even noticing him. Latvia gasped and covered his face with his hands as he blushed so hard his face felt hot. Without thinking he accidently went into the wrong room instead of going back where he'd come through.

He flinched as he realized his mistake, but noticed he was in the living room now. There were clothes. Scattered all over the floor. And then he noticed a sleeping form on the couch. He twitched. Lithuania!

He was facing away from him and had a blanket wrapped around him, but his brown hair showed and Latvia recognized the soft rise and fall of his breathing since they shared a bed back at Russia's...

He hurried over, but paused when his foot caught something.

Looking sown, he was horrified to see a pair of woman's panties over his boot. Blinking back embarrassed tears he kicked them off and started nudging Lithuania frantically. He just wanted to get out of here.

"Mm." Lithuania rolled over sleepily.

"C-c'mon wake up Lithuania...!" Latvia said and pulled on his shoulder.

Lithuania yawned and blinked awake. "Oh. Latvia, do you need somethi-" He cut himself off and bolted upright, suddenly wide awake. "What are you doing here!"

"I-I-! Russia sent me... to...to..." Latvia started then trailed off. The blanket had slid down when Lithuania sat upright.

"Why a-aren't you wearing a shirt...?" Latvia asked barely audible.

"..." Lithuania looked down at himself blankly.

"..."

Latvia blushed and looked away. He ended up stumbling back a little and looking down at the floor.

That was when he noticed there were enough clothes on the floor for two people. He didn't recognize some of the clothes. But he recognized Lithuania's clothes. And not just his shirt, shoes, and socks. His belt. His trousers...His navy boxers...

Latvia's face went red and he pointed wordlessly to Lithuania's clothes on the floor with an open mouth and huge eyes.

Lithuania blushed hard and shakily looked away. He didn't know what to tell Latvia... Anyway, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. He swung his legs off the side of the couch and stood up shakily. Latvia silently moved out of the way for him. Bending to grab his boxers he winced. He was sore from last night.

_From last night... _It finally hit him. _Oh god, me and Poland...! I can't believe- We really- A-and it was..._

Lithuania's face flooded with heat as he remembered what he'd done last night with Poland. And on the couch, too.

He quickly pulled on his boxers with the blanket still wrapped around him and then grabbed and put on his trousers.

Throwing the blanket on the couch, he said, "L-Latvia, why don't you wait outside for me, okay?"

Latvia stuttered out a response that caught Lithuania completely off guard. "W-who's the-... The woman in the kitchen?"

Lithuania blinked. What woman?

"U-uwah! S-sorry, I-I'll j-just..." With that Latvia left to wait outside. His face burned . _I-I should just learn to mind my own business!_ Latvia thought trembling.

Lithuania let out a great sigh as Latvia left the room. He gathered up the rest of his clothes. Sliding his belt on he thought out what he should do. But then he was distracted. He had no idea what Latvia was talking about!

Biting his lip, curiosity got the best of him. He buttoned the last button on his shirt and carried his shoes in his hands so they wouldn't make noise.

Once reaching the kitchen his face burned. Oh. Of course. He should have realized.

Poland looked up when he entered the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee. Shirtless. And still wearing the skirt.

It still looked good on him, too...

"Hi there~" Poland greeted him, his cheeks pink.

"Hi..." Lithuania greeted cautiously.

This was really awkward.

"... You should really lock your door." Lithuania said.

"Psh, why should I?"

"Latvia came to get me... for Russia. I-. I have to go. If you leave the door unlocked people can just walk right in- The door was unlocked the entire time I was here?"

"Totes. I never lock it, too annoying." Poland started. " You have to, like, leave? Like, now?" He frowned and set his coffee down on the counter behind him.

"Someone could have walked in on us last night! I-I mean- just please lock the door from now on okay? For your safety." Lithuania flushed, getting side tracked. It was bad enough that he got walked in on by Latvia the morning after. "A-and yeah. I have to go. Now. Latvia's waiting for me, and I don't want to bring Russia right to your doorstep by hanging around..."

Poland didn't say anything. He just looked down at his hands, which he was twisting together.

This worried Lithuania. He looked away and wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands when he broke the silence, and took a deep breath saying:

"I'll miss you."

Poland's head jerked up. After a silence he quietly asked, "... ya mean it...?"

Lithuania's eyes went from the floor to Poland's face in an instant. "Of course I mean it." He said surprised.

Poland sniffed and Lithuania jumped. "Poland...?" Lithuania stepped forward.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want to see me again. I thought I, like, totally messed everything u-up."

Stepping closer, Lithuania could see that Poland's eyes were wet and he was pinching his lips together, his face getting red.

Lithuania shakily held out his arms and pulled Poland into a close embrace. Swallowing hard he said, "Poland... I..."

He couldn't think of the right words. He'd been so sure that the next morning Poland would just tease him and laugh and then things would go back to the way they'd been before. This was so unexpected. He didn't know what to do so he just held Poland for a long time.

Finally, Poland pulled an arm up and wiped at his face, then he fully wrapped his arms around Lithuania, hugging him.

" You won't have to, like, miss me for long." Poland murmured into Lithuania's shirt. "You'll totally come to see me soon right?"

"As soon as I can." Lithuania said, His face pressed into Poland's hair. And he meant it. he was startled by how much he really meant it.

Seeming to gain some of his old self back, Poland grinned and squeezed Lithuania against him, making him blush.

"And~ you, like, remember what I said yesterday?"

"Er..." Lithuania wondered exactly what part Poland was talking about.

"I topped yesterday, so next time's your turn. Unless you want ta be bottom again. That was fun~"

Lithuania flushed. "I-I uh-"

"C'mon, admit that you totally liked it, Liet." Poland teased and snuggled closer.

Lithuania stuttered badly. His face heated up in embarrassment.

That was when they heard a terrified shriek from the front room. The door to the kitchen was thrown open so violently it slammed into the wall and made a cracking noise.

A girl with long blonde hair, a bow on it and a black dress strode in. She was dragging Latvia by his arm while he whimpered and cried.

"Belarus!" Lithuania cried out surprised.

Poland stiffened and glared.

Belarus surveyed the kitchen, Blinked once, then focused on Lithuania.

"My brother?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm actually going back to him right now..." Lithuania said noticing that Poland had tightened his hold on him.

Latvia still whimpering and crying, had looked up and noticed Poland. "P-P-Poland's wearing a skirt. I thought he was a g-g-girl." Latvia said so quietly that only Belarus could hear.

Belarus locked eyes with Poland. Poland glared hard. He was nervous of people he didn't know well. Plus, he knew Liet had been chasing her around like a love sick puppy, the last time he'd gone to see him.

"I like the skirt." She said completely unfazed. "I'm ready to see my brother." She said to Lithuania.

"Right..." Lithuania said. "I guess I'll see you soon Poland."

"Kay. " He unwound his arms to place them on Lithuania's shoulders and he pulled him down into a kiss. When he let go Lithuania was dizzy and flushed. Then his mind snapped back into focus and he kept his head down as Belarus lead him and dragged Latvia out of Poland's house.

Shoving on his shoes and closing the door, Lithuania avoided all eye contact.

Leading them down the path to Poland's house, Belarus was unusually more talkative to him.

"Your boyfriend's cute." She said shortly.

Latvia trailed behind Lithuania, effectively mind numbed.

"Not as much as brother though!"

Lithuania felt doomed. Of course Belarus was pleased. Less competition for her brother. This probably meant that Russia was going to find out about it.

And Poland was his boyfriend now? He felt the usual stab or worry whenever he thought of Poland, but he also felt a rush of warmth in his chest as well.

"Ask him where he got his skirt." Belarus added. "Brother might like it. It's nice."

_Yeah it is nice._ Lithuania thought blushing.

**I know the skirt thing's been done before, but this was just my take on it. **

**My first ever smut. My first time writing Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Russia, and Belarus. Basically everyone ^^ My first ever oneshot. And it's for my friend HarponMOO! Sorry this took so long... I swear the hardest part was the smut...**

**Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
